


Moment of Forever

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Home, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Old Age, Old Married Couple, literally this is just old married couple fluff, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sounds around them were the chirping music of crickets and the steady sound of Dean’s breathing. <i>In, and out. In, and out.</i> It was a smooth rhythm, a peaceful and soothing sound. This was a perfect moment, Cas realized. In that second, he truly knew peace. They didn’t have lives or problems, they had each other, and they had the moment.</p><p>Please leave kudos if you enjoy. ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Forever

The men had parked the Impala some time ago after having driven to an isolated clearing where they could look at the stars. They relaxed on the roof of the car, Dean’s arm around Castiel’s shoulders and a blanket covering their laps. Dean’s other hand was absently dancing fingers with one of Castiel’s hands. Neither of them had spoken in what seemed like forever; they were enjoying the silence of just being together.

The night sky was cloudless, stars visible as far as the eye could see, only disappearing in the horizon where the shadow of trees cut them off. The only sounds outside were the chirping music of crickets and the steady sound of Dean’s breathing. _In, and out. In, and out._ It was a smooth rhythm, a peaceful and soothing sound. This was a perfect moment, Cas realized. In that second, he truly knew peace. They didn’t have lives or problems, they had each other, and they had the moment.

Cas stopped moving his fingers along with Dean’s and twined their fingers together, holding Dean’s hand in place. Cas finally tore his eyes away from the sky and admired the way their hands fit together. Dean’s thumb grazed over the back of Cas’ hand absently. Cas smiled to himself and brought their connected hands up to his mouth and kissed the top of Dean’s hand. He sighed and relaxed closer to Dean, returning their hands to rest on Dean’s stomach. He felt Dean suck in a breath and he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Cas’ head.

“What are you thinking about?” Cas asked in a whisper, breaking their silence. He felt Dean’s chest rise and fall with a sigh. Cas returned to watching the stars, patiently awaiting Dean’s answer.

“Nothing,” Dean answered, matching Castiel’s whisper. “Honestly, nothing. It’s nice.”

The corners of Castiel’s lips turned up into a small smile. “It’s a nice night to think about nothing.”

Dean yawned and stretched his back against the windshield of his car, pulling Cas closer to him. “Couldn’t agree with you more.”

Cas returned to listening to the soothing sound of Dean’s breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall consistently. Cas closed his eyes for a moment, losing himself in the life that filled the man he’s loved for so long. Over the years, everything changed as per the rules of the universe, but nothing _really_ changed. No matter where life took them- physically, emotionally, mentally, or spiritually- Cas never lost touch with his home. His home wasn’t a place; Castiel’s home rested peacefully inside of Dean. Any time Cas felt lost, unsure of what he was supposed to do in life, all he had to do was press his ear to Dean’s chest and remember that _this_ was his home. 

He let out a deep breath, letting the complete feeling of peace and comfort flow through him. Cas opened his eyes and turned to face Dean. Dean’s eyes were lazily focused on the stars, slowly tracing the shapes of the constellations. The moon and stars worked together to illuminate the features of the most beautiful man Cas had ever been blessed to know. Dean’s body aged gracefully, despite what he says otherwise. When he was younger, his eyes were wide and sparkled green and bright, his smooth, tan skin was spattered with brown freckles; his body was simultaneously tight with muscle and soft to the touch. He had a couple of scars back then, but he’d collected more over time. Now, there were deeper wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, on his forehead and at the corners of his mouth. His skin was darker, having accumulated enough freckles to darken his complexion overall. Dean’s hair had been losing its color steadily over time, now completely a dark grey. Dean’s eyes still sparkled that bright green of his, though; Cas knew that would never change. 

Castiel had always had a fascination with looking at Dean. He had been a beautiful specimen in his youth; it was an obvious beauty that anyone could see. However beautiful his physical appearance, Cas felt he could see Dean’s soul through the little features. His eyes, his wrinkles, his scars, the greys in his hair- those were the real ways to see into his heart, and into his history. Dean had a beautiful soul, and it radiated from within him. Though the sky was dark with night, somehow Dean always had a way of lighting up like the sun.

“You’re staring again, Cas,” Dean murmured, his eyes still focused on the stars. The corners of his lips turned up into a smile- that same, familiar smile of his, full of eternal youth and just a touch of playful cockiness. Dean turned his head to meet his eyes with Castiel’s. He brought their connected hands to his lips and kissed the top of Cas’ knuckles, not breaking eye contact. “All these stars out here, and you’re lookin’ at me.”

Cas felt himself give Dean a faint, fond smile. “You’re more beautiful,” Cas whispered.

Dean chuckled and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes deepened. He pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “Shut up, ya old sap.” Castiel grinned wider and Dean dipped his head back down to kiss Cas’ lips softly. Cas disconnected his fingers from Dean’s and brought them up to gently cup Dean’s jaw. They let the kiss linger for a few more moments until Dean pulled back and pressed two more quick pecks to Cas’ lips. They relaxed back in place, resting against the windshield of the car and looked at each other. Dean’s eyes softened, and he brought his hand to smooth over Castiel’s hair and run a finger over his cheek briefly. “How long has it been?”

The question wasn’t anything new, a habit they’d picked up throughout their time together. Any time they realized how much time had passed, how much older they were from the start, they’d ask how long it had been. Where has the time gone? Who gave the world the right to keep turning? Who let the clocks keep ticking? “Too long,” Cas returned quietly. Dean gave him a half smile. “I still love you, Dean Winchester. I always have, and I always will.”

Dean’s chest rose and fell with a deep breath, his eyes, still so full of life, glossing over Castiel’s features. “And I still love you, Cas. Always have.” Dean brought Cas’ left hand up to his lips and kissed the partly faded black ink of Cas’ long-since tattooed wedding band. “Always will.”

They let their moment linger for a while longer, just looking at each other and sitting in their familiar position. Dean was the first one to look away, relaxing back in place with a groan and a crack in his stiff lower back. Cas followed suit and nestled in closer to Dean’s warm side, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and his hand on Dean’s blanket-covered thigh. 

The stars really were beautiful, and the crickets were still chirping their mating song. It was almost enough to lull Cas to sleep, but that wasn’t difficult in his age. After a while, Dean covered Castiel’s hand with his own and stroked his thumb over Castiel’s. Cas closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic beat of Dean’s heart, letting himself remember the life they’ve had together and the life they’ll share for more time to come. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand, rubbed his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. “You ready to go home?”

Cas smiled and made no effort to move or open his eyes. “I am home,” Cas murmured. He felt a quick rush of breath hit the top of Cas’ head when Dean chuckled. Cas patted Dean’s hand before letting them rest together, silently telling him to stay a while longer. Dean nodded in a wordless understanding and kissed the top of Cas’ head again, neither in any rush to let their moment end.


End file.
